


1900s Riza

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fanart, Gen, edwardian clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Equivalent Exchange 2020





	1900s Riza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlwim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlwim/gifts).



[ drawing in a better quality](https://postimg.cc/LgSWV4Wy)


End file.
